


What It's Like To Love You

by TheLodgersEnthusiast (Morgan_Molliniere)



Series: The Society of Weird Feelings [17]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: Chocolate, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, Multi, Sort Of, implied pining, well most of this is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Molliniere/pseuds/TheLodgersEnthusiast
Summary: Five ship drabbles I made for Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Dr. Frankenstein (The Glass Scientists)/Original Character(s), Dr. Henry Jekyll/Dr. Robert Lanyon, Dr. Ranjit Helsby/Mr. Mosley, Miss Flowers/Miss Lavender (The Glass Scientists), Mr. Archer/Mr. Griffin (The Glass Scientists)
Series: The Society of Weird Feelings [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/824595
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, another one of those Valentine's Day things. And another one of those ship things.
> 
> It's been so long since I've updated Weird Feelings!

“I think I've had my fill of dancing for one night, Robert.”

“Oh, definitely,” Lanyon said, watching Jekyll walk down the stairs of the house in front of them. “You remember how that one woman was making eyes at you? She wouldn't stop until you offered to dance with her.”

Jekyll laughed. “How could I forget? And those twins seemed to be driving each other crazy, too.”

Lanyon laughed as well, before sighing. “Well...did you see anyone you wanted to pursue in that party?” he asked. “You and Miss Carew seemed to get along very well.”

He stopped, and turned to Lanyon, nervously smiling. “Wh-what?” he asked. “What put that question in your mind?”

“I don't know.” Lanyon shrugged. “It just seems like you're waiting an awfully long time to marry.”

“It's true, the older women at the party have been telling me the same thing,” Jekyll said. “But I'd rather wait.”

“Wait for what?”

He turned away. “I'm not sure, really.”

“Surely you can give a better answer than that,” Lanyon said, a little curious now.

In fact, Lanyon did know what had put that question in his mind. He just didn't want to voice it. He was afraid of it, somehow.

...What was he afraid of?

“It's true, I really don't know,” Jekyll said. “Maybe I'm just waiting for the right woman to come along. I don't really want to end up in one of those arranged marriages.”

“That wounds me. Lisa and I get along just fine.”

“Of course, it worked out with you, Robert,” Jekyll said. Then he sighed. “But...how am I supposed to know that it'll work for me, too? I'd rather stay a bachelor for now and...”

“Focus on your career, and the Society?” Lanyon asked.

“Yes. Exactly.”

Lanyon watched Jekyll enter the carriage meant for the two of them, and then sighed as well. That wasn't the most comforting answer, but it did say something about Jekyll. He didn't know what he was waiting for? He would rather focus on his work and nothing more.

(Well, it seemed like nothing more to Lanyon.)

“Hm?”

Lanyon looked up, and realized that Jekyll had already seated himself in the carriage. He was waving a hand for him to come inside. “Come in, old man,” Jekyll said.

He smiled, and then got into the carriage.

It was better not to think about it, though. The more he thought about what put the initial question into his mind, the more it didn't make sense to him.


	2. An Anniversary Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Griffin doesn't know what day it is today, but Archer does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the established relationship fic, of course.
> 
> Also, Miss Cruz refers to an OC of mine, Miss Aurelia Cruz. She's basically the Society's codicologist, but she's more of a librarian.

There was a knock on the door to the chemistry lab.

Naturally, Griffin didn't think it was worth his time. He didn't like being interrupted when he was in the middle of his research, but he looked up at the door. “What is it?” he asked, not bothering to open the door. They would probably open it themselves, anyway.

“It's me, Christopher,” came the voice of Archer. “Can I come in?”

Oh, it was Archer. Griffin could forgive that. “Sure, I suppose,” he said.

And Archer opened the door – revealing that he was holding a small, thin box with a ribbon haphazardly wrapped around it. He walked around the table, and put the box down on an empty section of the table, before stopping in front of Griffin. “Do you know what today is?” he asked.

“It's...Wednesday?” Griffin asked.

“Try again.”

“Christopher, if this is a joke...”

Archer sighed, his smile faltering a little. But the corners of his mouth were pulled up again, and he said, “Jack, it's our anniversary.”

“Anniversary...” He pushed up his glasses. “Anniversary of what?”

“It's the anniversary of our relationship!” Archer exclaimed. “Isn't that exciting? We've been together for a whole year now!”

“Oh,” Griffin said. “I see.” Was he supposed to remember that? Was it as important as any other holiday?

It did seem that way to Archer, who picked up the box once again. “Here, I got you something nice,” he said. “Rather, I made you something nice. I think it's nice.” He looked a little nervous now. “Take it.”

Griffin did so, and then looked it over. He wondered if it would be polite to shake it, but Archer was watching him expectantly. So he took the ribbon off, and off went the cover of the box as well.

“...A notebook?” he asked.

“Yes, it's a notebook,” Archer told him. “Miss Cruz taught me how to book bind so I could make this for you. I know you need lots of notebooks to write your observations and discoveries in. Do you like it?”

It was only decent, but at least it didn't look like it was going to fall apart. And Archer had made it for him, and he had clearly spent a lot of time on it. Plus, it was practical. Griffin smiled, and picked it up out of the box.

“Thank you, Christopher,” he said. “I'll make sure to use it.”

He grinned wider. “Your welcome!” he said.

Griffin now felt a little bad. Archer had bothered to remember the exact date when they had started their relationship, and now was making a big deal out of it, giving him a gift. And here he was, he didn't even think it was worth remembering...

“Should I have gotten you something, too?” was what came out of his mouth instead.

“Who cares about that?” Archer asked. “I didn't get you anything so you could give me something in return.”

“Yes, but...”

He sighed, and then put an arm around his shoulder. “Alright, how about this. If you want to give me something, then give me a good day with us together. Let's have some fun today, okay, Jack?”

Griffin smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. “Alright,” he said. “As long as you help me pack up. Then we can go and do whatever we like.”

“Of course!” Archer said.

And Griffin swore he would give Archer a good day. He would probably start marking this day on his calendars, too.


	3. Chocolate Truffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavender surprises Flowers with a sweet treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a certain headcanon of mine, in which Flowers likes sweets.

“I wonder, Sophia,” Lavender said playfully, “you like sweets, right?”

“I do,” Flowers told Lavender. “Especially Mr. Doddle's. He makes the most amazing ones.”

Lavender smiled. “Really?” She pushed her glasses up her nose, and then pulled out a platter with a cover on it from behind her. “What about this, then?

Flowers looked down as Lavender pulled the cover off of the platter, revealing a platter full of chocolate truffles. Her mouth fell open a little, and she clasped her hands together. “Chocolate truffles!” she said. “Where did you get all of them?”

“Let's just say, I got Mr. Doddle to teach me how to make them!” Lavender said. “I thought you would like them.”

She giggled. “What's the occasion?”

“Can't I surprise you with chocolates every now and then?”

“I suppose you can,” Flowers said, nodding. She then plucked one off the top of the pile, and looked it over. “And you did well on the dusting of cocoa powder, too!”

“I try my best,” Lavender said triumphantly.

Flowers looked it over some more, before raising it to her mouth and taking a bite out of it. Lavender watched her expectantly before her mouth curled into a smile.

“Well?”

“I like it,” Flowers said. “Of course, you'll never be as good as Mr. Doddle.”

“That hurts,” Lavender said, though she was laughing. “But you liked it?”

“Mm-hmm.” She nodded. “And I think you should surprise me with chocolates every now and then.” With that, she finished the truffle, and then reached for another one.

Lavender put her hands together, and tilted her head, before sitting down beside her. “I didn't think you chewed so noisily,” she said.

“Is that a bad thing?” Flowers asked, with a full mouth.

Lavender shook her head. “Not really. I just didn't expect it from you.”

“I only chew noisily when I really like what I eat, and I feel comfortable.”

“So Miss Pidgley's stew the other night didn't make you feel that way?”

“Oh, hush.” Flowers took yet another one off the pile. “But I am glad you made me some chocolates, Lily. You're really wonderful.”

“Thank you for your compliments,” Lavender said. “I would like to make you some more in the future.”

“And they will be wonderful, I'm sure of it,” Flowers said.

Lavender giggled, and then leaned her head on Flowers' shoulder. This was nice.


	4. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mosley encounters Helsby sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of those confession fics. I'll probably make two fics building up both the Lav/Flowers and Helsby/Mosley ships more, but until then, enjoy!

Helsby was sleeping.

That was new. Mosley had been all too familiar with the image of Helsby as being a rather chaotic figure within the Society – one would say he was almost as chaotic as Hyde, and that was saying something. But Helsby was asleep. He didn't look like such a chaotic person here, right now.

Of course, he didn't fall asleep in a bed. No, he had to fall asleep at one of the desks in his laboratory, and now he was drooling on his papers. He didn't look all that comfortable, but Mosley now didn't know if it would be right to wake him. He stared at him for a little while, before walking forward.

Somehow, he was afraid that the sound of his footsteps would wake him up. But he didn't. He remained at the desk, slumbering to his heart's content. He put a hand on the desk, but that didn't wake him as well.

“Helsby?” Mosley asked.

Nope, he was still out like a light.

He sighed, and then looked down at the papers in his hands. Then he put them down on the desk, a little awkwardly. Ito had told him he needed these papers on the chemical content of that glowing green goop he was adding to his bathysphere (it was highly experimental), so it would probably be wise to leave them there in front of him. He patted them a little, and then looked back at the sleeping Helsby.

He was...kind of cute. And he was sleeping pretty deeply.

Would it be a little strange if he...?

He pushed Helsby's glasses up his nose, first and foremost. Somehow they were always askew. But even that didn't get him to wake up, though he did wrinkle his nose a little, and mumble something. When he relaxed, Mosley pulled down his scarf from his nose and mouth, and took a deep breath.

Then he put a hand on Helsby's head, and kissed his forehead.

His heart was racing as he did so, and when he pulled away, he felt light-headed. But that wasn't the part that shocked him.

When he pulled away, one of Helsby's eyes was open, looking straight at him.

“Mosley?” he asked, a little groggily.

Great, everything else he didn't notice, but that he did? Mosley straightened up quickly, and tried to regain his composure. He then cleared his throat. “Helsby,” he said, trying to behave nonchalantly.

...Oh, who was he kidding. He just kissed Helsby on the forehead. And he was bound to notice that.

Helsby straightened up in his seat, squinting at him. He then yawned and asked, “Did you just...kiss me?”

“...”

Lord, he found himself unable to say anything. He was so embarrassed. And he knew Helsby was going to laugh at him. Helsby laughed at anything that was funny, didn't he? And this was especially pitiful. Not to mention, could he see him blushing? Why did he pull down his scarf? Why was he overthinking? What the hell was that glowing green goop?!

“Mosley, friend,” Helsby said, a little confused now. “Did you kiss me?”

“Helsby...” He took a deep breath. “I...”

“I'm not going to think badly of you if you did.” Helsby cut through his words. “It's alright if you did.”

Mosley stared at Helsby in surprise. He had never heard him take such a gentle tone before. “Really?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Helsby nodded. “Besides...I'm kind of glad you did.”

“You are?” Could it be what he thought it was? Could he allow himself to think that this wasn't so pitiful after all?

Why was he overthinking this?

It was so simple. It was just a kiss.

And Helsby was smiling.

“When I came to this Society, I honestly thought that you and I would never get along,” he said, trying to chuckle. “But then you and I managed to become friends. And then, some time after that, I thought I was such a fool for...” He shook his head, and then looked up at Mosley. “I love you, friend. And I don't love you like a friend.”

Now Mosley's heart was leaping. His mouth fell open, and then he stepped forward, putting his hands on Helsby's shoulders.

“You're not a fool,” he said. “And I love you too.”

The two of them smiled wider, and then Mosley pressed another kiss to Helsby's forehead. Then they laughed, as if they were lighter than air.


	5. Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein didn't know why Grye visited her as often as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was way too excited while writing this, and as a result it turned out longer than I expected. But what can I say? I'm a sucker for these two now.

“Good afternoon, Miss Frankenstein.”

Frankenstein's heart leaped at the sound of that voice. She swallowed, and put the book she had been reading down on her lap, before she turned to see William Grye standing in the doorway. He waved at her, and asked, “Can I come in?”

Of course. This was the worst possible time for Creature to be getting her afternoon snack and therefore leave her alone with him.

“I suppose,” she said, putting on a nonchalant air. Grye nodded, and then came inside.

“Should I close the door?” he asked.

“Why would you?”

“Ah – I didn't mean anything bad by it...”

It was fun seeing him squirm sometimes. But Frankenstein decided to have pity on him sooner. “Creature is getting me some food, and they might have their hands full. Leave the door open.”

“Alright.” He walked in, and took a chair before pulling it in front of her bed, and sitting down on it. She turned fully towards him, her book still in her lap in case she needed to turn her attention away from him. Not that she could, now that he was in her room. Damn it, why did he have to be here?

“Why are you here?” she asked.

He tried to smile. “I'm just trying to check up on you.”

“I'm doing just the same as I was the last time you saw me.” Which was yesterday. She didn't even know why he felt the need to see her this often. At least she knew the Lodgers were doing it out of some sense of admiration. What did he even see in her? He didn't like the Mad Galvanist.

...Did that mean he liked _her_?

“Oh, alright...” Now he was nervous. He wrung his hands a little, and then looked elsewhere. Then his eyes fell on a certain contraption that was sitting on top of a side table – if Frankenstein recalled, the Lodgers called it a phonograph. He stared at it for a moment, before his expression brightened.

“I didn't know you had one of these in your room,” he said, standing up and walking over to it.

“Oh, that,” Frankenstein said. “The Lodgers told me it was a recent invention that plays sounds. I don't really have a use for it.”

Grye looked it over, before his eyes turned towards her. “What?” he asked. “Who doesn't have a use for something that plays and records audio?”

“...People who don't listen to or record audio?” Frankenstein said.

He chuckled. “You're quite a bore, and that's coming from me,” he said.

Irritated, she opened her mouth to reply, but then he reached down and began to turn the crank of the machine, releasing a stream of energetic music from the machine. He then let go of the handle – it seemed to play on its own. He stood back, and put his hands together as he listened to the music coming out of the phonograph.

But he didn't stand still for long. He began tapping his foot, and moving his head to the rhythm of the music. She looked up at him, and couldn't help smiling. However, he noticed her staring, and she looked away.

“What?” he asked.

“And you say you are boring,” Frankenstein said, making sure she didn't sound impressed at all. “I didn't think someone like you would like to dance.”

“I love to dance,” he said, blushing a little. He paused a little, and then extended a hand to her. She looked at it, a little dumbfounded.

“Um, I just thought that...” His smile was beginning to freeze, but he continued to hold his hand out anyway. “Would you like to dance with me?”

She was the one to blush this time. Why would he even want to dance with her? She wished he didn't make her feel so confused, like there was something swimming in her stomach. Oh, she didn't know what was going on with her.

No...she did.

“...If you insist,” she said, hopefully with enough of an air of indifference. She didn't want to humiliate herself more than she already was. Yet she took his hand, and he pulled her up from her seat. She continued, “If it will discourage you, I have a habit of stepping on toes.”

It didn't discourage him. Instead, he said, “I don't mind it.” And that delighted whatever was swimming in her stomach.

Before she could internally tell it to stop bothering her, he held her right hand up, and put his other hand to her waist. She swallowed, and put her other hand on his shoulder. It comforted her a little to see his face quite red – but he was smiling, and that made her feel...some way.

“Don't worry, just follow my lead,” he said.

Her face heated up some more, and she looked down, pressing her lips together. So much for not humiliating herself more.

But the music was still playing, quite happily, and he moved his right foot forward. She moved her left foot back in response. Okay, that was good. She forced herself to look up at his face, as they continued dancing, and saw something she didn't expect to see in his ( _hazel?)_ eyes.

Admiration? No...deeper than that. Adoration.

She continued to stare at his face, her feet moving by themselves, almost as if under some spell. Her face cooled down bit by bit, but it was replaced by a strong feeling – it was almost as if she belonged here, in this moment. They moved a little quicker, in time with the music, and he smiled wider.

“You haven't stepped on my toes so far,” Grye said, beginning to turn, and she followed him.

“Consider yourself lucky,” she told him, smiling wryly.

He laughed. “I am.”

Did he mean what he said, in that moment?

It probably didn't matter. Because Frankenstein realized she also adored him. And it frightened her, just as much as being incredibly close to him right now did.

What was she doing?

She didn't get to know. Instead, the music stopped, and it was replaced by applause.

Applause?!

The two of them turned towards the open doorway, and saw who else but the Lodgers standing there, clapping and cheering. Even Creature was standing behind them with the food, looking quite amused.

Damn it. They probably should have closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Can't believe I actually finished this one. Stay tuned for more fics!


End file.
